Whiskeyjack
Sergeant Whiskeyjack was a member of the Old Guard. He commanded utter loyalty from his soldiers and respect from his enemies. Post the events of Gardens of the Moon, Whiskeyjack struck up a good rapport with Anomander Rake and it was mentioned in passing how they both were more alike than different. Under the Emperor Under the Emperor, Whiskeyjack commanded the 2nd Malaz Army and attained the rank of High Fist. He commanded the Emperor's elite. Prior to his command of the 2nd Malaz Army, and following Dassem Ultor 's siege of Y'Ghatan Whiskeyjack's 7th Company chased down a cabal of mages across the Pan'potsun Waste and the Holy Desert, Raraku. It was during this pursuit that Whiskeyjack first encountered Quick Ben and Kalam. Under the Empress When the Empress took the Imperial Throne she inverted the command structure. Commander Whiskeyjack was demoted to the rank of Sergeant and placed in the ninth squad of the Bridgeburners. Although wounded by this dishonour, Whiskeyjack didn't talk about it, and soldiered on. In Gardens of the Moon During the Siege of Pale eight of the fifteen members of Whiskeyjack's ninth squad perished. Kalam pulled some strings and through his sources discovered that some unknown persons high up in the Malazan Imperial order had marked the Bridgeburners for death. A small number of Bridgeburners with Whiskeyjack in charge, were sent to Darujhistan on what they viewed as a suicide mission. To avoid that fate, they changed the original plan and instead mined the streets with explosives, enough to level large portions of the city. They then began to await their cue. In the distance, a Jaghut Tyrant was unleashed by Adjunct Lorn and Tool. During the ensuing encounters, Whiskeyjack's leg got badly broken when part of a pillar fell on top of itGardens of the Moon, Chapter 22, UK MMPB p.653. Dujek recalled him to be his second-in-command at the end of Gardens of the Moon. In Memories of Ice As a member of Dujek Onearm's rebel army Whiskeyjack became Onearm's 2nd, and was reinstated as a Commander. Along with Onearm, Whiskeyjack managed to attain an alliance with Caladan Brood in the fight against the Pannion Dominion. During this time he forged a bond with Korlat. Dujek explained to Whiskeyjack how the Empress had inverted the command structure to prepare for the eventual return of The Emperor and Dancer when competent men like Whiskeyjack would be needed in the front lines to counter them. Near the end of Memories of Ice, Whiskeyjack defended Silverfox from a traitorous attack by Kallor. In the ensuing duel, the leg wound from Darujhistan, which Mallet had offered to heal time and again, caused Whiskeyjack's leg to buckle, giving Kallor the opportunity to kill him. In Toll the Hounds It was revealed that the Bridgeburners once slain had ascended due to the Tanno Spiritwalker, Kimloc's song combined with the Master of the Deck's blessing of the Bridgeburners' corpses interred in the ruins of Moon's Spawn. The ascended Bridgeburners were led to battle the growing chaos inside Dragnipur by Whiskeyjack, though the name he used was his old Seven Cities moniker, Iskar Jarak. In Dust of Dreams Whiskeyjack and his Bridgeburners returned as guardians and arbiters of Hood's Gate. In The Crippled God Whiskeyjack leads his fellow Bridgeburners to aid the forces of the Bonehunters against the Assail armies. After the battle Whiskeyjack is granted one final moment with Korlat. It is remarked here that he has eternity to wait for her, and that he will. Family and early years Whiskeyjack's real name was Iskar Jarak. He was a mason before becoming a soldier. He also had a sister, Dunsparrow, who was last seen escaping from Y'Ghatan with Leoman of the Flails in The Bonehunters. In a conversation about siblings, Whiskeyjack makes the observation that a scar on his forearm was caused by him having been bitten by a five year old girl when he was sixteen. He describes it as the first fight he ever lostMemories of Ice, Chapter 13, UK MMPB p.514. The context seems to infer that he is referring to a sister, possibly Dunsparrow. Notes and References Category:Bridgeburners Category:Males Category:Seven Cities natives Category:High House Death Category:Old Guard members Category:Soldiers Category:Malazans Category:Humans Category:Ascendants de:Elster pl:Sójeczka